Where Time Leads
by Ddragoon warrior
Summary: After one of Zuo Ci's spells go wrong, the Dynasty Warriors are gifted with the force of the elements. With thier new power, will they bring chaos, peace, destruction, or can they be saved in time?
1. A Big Mistake

After one of Zuo Ci's spells go wrong, the Dynasty Warriors are gifted with the force of the elements. With their new power, will they bring chaos, peace, destruction, or can they be saved in time?

Where Time Leads

I had this idea while I was typing one of my other fanfics. Hope it is interesting. I'll continue whichever depending on the reviews. Thanks for reading. Since I am going to use third person view, the chapter will switch P.O.V. every chapter from Wu to Wei to Shu. It was the only way I could think of. Plans might be subjected to change. One thing is for sure, there will be tragedy.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors is owned by KOEI.

Chapter 1: A Big Mistake

"Unifying the land will be a challenge," the wizard Zuo Ci, said to himself. The land of China still was not in peace. For many years, the land has been split among various rulers hoping to unify it. "Liu Bei does seem like he is capable, but there is still something wrong. Sun Jian is out of the question. Cao Cao, on the other hand, can _become_ a decent emperor."

It was night and still the spell to help show him who will be worthy enough to rule was not working. Two urns, boiling with a glowing yellow liquid, his sutras, and the right incantation were all the things that he needed. The talismans circled around him as he chanted the spell.

"Lu shin zao zen, lu shin zao zen…" the wizard chanted over and over. His sutras spun around him at an even faster rate, becoming too hard to see.

"Lu Shin Zao Zen!" he said one last time before he looked into the sky. Dark clouds were supposed to appear and plunge the land into darkness, but nothing happened. Not paying attention to his sutras, they still circled around him, each of them emanating a different colored glow.

He barely realized what was going on, but he was too late. He motioned for his sutras to return back to his hand, but they didn't. "Stop!" he commanded his sutras. They stopped, but still glowed.

"This is not right," he said frightened. "Not good, not good at all." Zuo Ci shivered as thought of the wrong spell being cast. Changing one property of it changes it all. He couldn't end it now, not without the right components. He would just have to let the spell take its effect and fix it from there.

Th ground rumbled as one of the sutras let out its glowing light. The rest did the same. Clouds formed in the sky and brought rain down onto the land. The urns with the yellow liquid started to boil, as a great gust of wind blew.

"A storm?" He never had a spell with this effect. The ground shaking, the urns boiling, the wind blowing, and rain dropping; why were all of these happening? "This must be the spell."

He grabbed his sutras and disappeared from the cliff he was on. The glowing lights scattered throughout the land, leaving ruins in their wake. In a group, they headed toward the kingdoms of Wu, Wei, and Shu. They flew through houses and palaces, leaving inhabitants screaming while others just died that instant. They victimized the palaces of the three kingdoms before laying more waste in villages close by. Zuo Ci floated in the sky, his sutras acting as hovers.

"On, no. Not this." He quickly descended and started thinking about the perfect counter spell. Hoping that the one he thought of would solve his problem, the wizard started the incantation.

"Tan ji yu sen," he repeated over while gesturing his hands in a particular fashion. One by one, the glowing balls of light, gathered around him. He held out his hand, and they joined together in his palm.

"Tan Ji Yu Sen, Ha!" He closed his palm, crushing the light. It slowly dimmed and then stopped glowing. He opened his hand and saw nothing. The storm and earthquakes slowly came to a stop. Relieved, he grabbed his sutras before disappearing again.

"I just hope nothing happened."


	2. Surprise, Surprise

Thanks for the reviews. I hope this chapter turns out great. I didn't know whose P.O.V. I should do it from so I just chose randomly. This will be the same for the next chapters. Sorry if it isn't good. If anyone has any ideas on what P.O.V. I should focus on, please include it in your reviews. Thanks, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors, I only create my own.

Chapter 2 (Wu): Practice Makes Perfect

"What happened last night?" Gan Ning asked while he rubbed his aching head. He got up from his bed and headed for the bathroom. His hair covered his eyes and made it harder for him to see where he was going.

As the sleep-depraved pirate entered the bathroom, he parted his hair from his sight and examined his eyes. He stayed up all night drinking and celebrating their victory over Dong Zhou with the rest of the generals. His eyes were blood shot, but with a little water to wake him up, his eyes would be back to normal.

"Water, where is the water? I knew I brought a pail of water with me." He searched around frantically, but could not find any. Fed up, he untied his headband from his arm and tied it around his forehead, holding up his brown locks from his eyes.

"Damn water. Can't even have any ready when I wake up. If I was still on my ship, this wouldn't happen." The irritated warrior grabbed his pants and put them on, even though they still smelled like alcohol. Lastly, he grabbed his belt of bells and tied it loosely around his waist while stomping out of his room and into the courtyard.

Outside, the Qiao sisters were playing, like they usually do. He passed by them, not even bothering to greet them.

"Lord Gan Ning look!" Xiao Qiao called out to Gan Ning. He just waved his hand at them and continued his way down toward the well located at the back of his living quarters. "Hey, your not looking," she whined.

"Xiao Qiao, don't bother Lord Gan Ning. He drank too much last night," Da Qiao told her sister.

"Oh, just like Lord Zhou Yu." She giggled and continued on with her playing.

Gan Ning tried to focus on his errand but kept getting distracted by the Qiaos' laughter. "Water, must get water." He arrived at the well at last and attached the pail to the rope to lower it down. He peered inside and saw that there wasn't anymore.

"What! How can there be no water?" The Qiaos heard him yell out and ran over to him.

"What happened?" they asked at the same time.

"No…water," he said in a low voice. They asked him again over and over. He finally screamed out, "Water!" The pain from his head, the Qiaos' annoyance, and the sight of no water infuriated him. His eyes twitched as he stared at the two Qiaos, who were holding each other frightened.

With a pulsing blast, water exploded out of the well. The two Qiaos screamed as the wave headed toward them. Gan Ning quickly glanced back and lifted his arm to protect himself. It crashed into the two sisters forcing them into the wall of Gan Ning's living quarters. Gan Ning braced himself, but he felt no water pushing against him.

"What the…." He looked up and saw that the water stopped in front of him, still and floating in the air. The freaked out pirate lowered his guard and lightly tapped the wave. It rippled and formed a little ball in his hand, while the excess water retreated back into the well.

Coughing, Da Qiao stood up and looked at Gan Ning, amazed that he wasn't wet, but even more as she saw what he was doing. Everywhere he moved his hand, the water followed.

"Cool!" Xiao Qiao shouted out surprised. "You can control water!"

"What are you talking about?" Gan Ning asked curiously. His arms shook violently because of this weird phenomenon.

"Look at this!" Xiao Qiao pulled out her fans, opened them and waved them at the ground.

"Xiao don't." Da Qiao ordered, but she was too late.

"Wind!" Xiao Qiao shouted out to summon her new power. Her little body hovered for a second before being carried by the wind. "See. I could do something too."

Still very confused about his new "power," Gan Ning started experimenting with it. Slowly he got the hang of it. All he could do was throw water at his opponents and make objects out of it. Da and Xiao acted like they already mastered their gifts. Gan Ning watched as they flew through the air and even hovered without using their fans as supports.

It was afternoon when the finished playing around. After a hard day of training, they decided to have a little sparring. Gan Ning was able to hit them, even though they flew around, but they usually beat him. As for they two Qiaos, they would just pick him up with their wind powers and throw him across the courtyard.

They all leaned on a tree exhausted.

"That was fun," Xiao Qiao said while getting up from their comfortable resting spot. The tree provided them with shade while a gentle wind blew.

"Xiao, Da, Gan! Where are you?" Lu Xun called out to them from inside the halls.

"Outside, in the courtyard," Xiao called back.

Lu Xun came running out, his clothes had burnt marks as if he came in contact with fire.

"Something is terribly wrong. It is urgent. Lord Sun Jian wants every general there in the main hall."

Sorry, I didn't know how to end it, nor did I know what to title it. Please add in your reviews if you want to have a specific power for the characters. I made a list but it is too repetitive. I hope the next chapter will be better. Sorry if you are disappointed with this. Not a bad start though.


	3. Facing the Truth

Thanks to all those who reviewed my fanfic. I hope this one is better than the last. Please, enjoy.

Disclaimer: KOEI still owns Dynasty Warriors.

Chapter 3 (Shu): Facing the Truth

"Xing Cai," a serious Guan Ping called out to her from the halls leading into the sparring grounds.

She looked over and saw him standing alone waiting for her. The worried enchantress excused herself from her fight with Ma Chao and ran over to him.

"Yes, my Lord," she said with a little hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Please come with me." He grabbed her by the hand and led her through the halls to Zhuge Liang's quarters. Xing Cai was just about to ask why they were there until Guan Ping gently pushed her to the wall.

"Lord Ping…." He covered her mouth before leaning in closer. Her heart started to pump faster. Xing Cai wondered to herself about why he was doing this. She started to blush before Guan Ping released his hand and motioned to be quiet.

"Listen," the concerned general said before crouching down by the door making sure that he wasn't seen. Xing Cai hooked onto his arm and did what he said. Sweat dripped from his head while she panted nervously. Inside, they could hear the strategist, Zhuge Liang, conversing with another person. The voice didn't sound familiar to them so they listened ever closer to who it might be.

"A fine predicament that you are in. Do you have anything planned?" the strategist asked.

"There is a way to reverse the process, but it will take me a long time to get prepared. Everything has to be perfect," the person responded. "For now, I want you to see if you can keep everything at bay. It will not be good if the secret gets out."

The two listened to what they were talking about. Most of the stuff they didn't understand or it was just too complicated.

"I don't want anyone to notice that they have these 'powers'. If they do, who knows what will happen."

Shocked, Guan Ping and Xing Cai looked at each other wondering about these new "powers" that they spoke of.

"What should we do?" Guan Ping asked Xing Cai. "We have to tell the others."

"No, we can't," the maiden protested.

"If we have 'them,' then surely Wu and Wei must have them also." Guan Ping stared into Xing Cai's eyes. "Knowing that Sima Yi, the secret is out in Wei already, and you know about the Qiao sisters in Wu."

"So then what?"

"We keep listening." Suddenly, Xing Cai gave out a small sneeze, blowing their cover.

"What was that?" Zhuge Liang said sarcastically, but still sounding convincing, as if he knew that they were there.

"I better leave," the foreign person said before disappearing into thin air.

Xing Cai glanced back at Guan Ping, who was wondering what they should do. Without any thought or warning, he grabbed her hand and started to run. She nearly slipped and fell, but Guan Ping caught her in time. He easily swung her up and into his arms, slowing his speed, but still making it out unnoticed.

Zhuge Liang leaned on the doorframe, a smile on his face. "Those two," he said disappointed. "Oh well, I guess the cat 's out of the bag." He returned to his desk and went back to reading his scrolls.

Guan Ping gently put Xing Cai on her feet. They both ran the way they came back, not even noticing that they were holding hands. Ma Chao was waiting at the door.

"And where have you two been?" Ma Chao asked.

"Just walking around, err talking, Lord Ma Chao," the young warrior responded.

"Well it don't look to me as if you two were just walking," he said while pointing down at their hands. They both quickly drew them back. Ma Chao started to laugh.

Pretending like she was angry, Xing Cai walked up to him. "And what are you implying Lord Ma Chao?" she questioned him.

"Um, nothing." He turned around and was about to go back outside until Xing Cai jumped onto his back.

"Aw, is Lord Ma Chao blushing?" she taunted, playfully. He held her legs while she put her head on his shoulder trying to look at his face.

"No," he said turning his head the other way.

"Jealous," she taunted again.

"What!" He started to blush even more. Not noticing where he was walking, Ma Chao tripped on a rock and fell forward, Xing Cai sitting on his back. She turned his head around and examined his face.

"Hah, you are blushing!" she yelled out.

Guan Ping followed laughing_. What is going on? _He thought to himself. _What is happening to us?_

Sorry if this chapter didn't go as expected. I got stuck on how I should introduce the power to Shu. Now, onto Wei. Thank you for reading.


	4. In Love and Death

Thanks for all the reviews. Yay, it is Wei's turn now. I hope this chapter will be much longer and action-packed. Please don't be disappointed if their powers are not what you expected. I tried to match them up by their characteristics, but it became too repetitive so I had to change them again. Anyway, please enjoy.

Disclaimer: Yeah, KOEI still owns Dynasty Warriors.

Chapter 4: In Love and Death

It was already nightfall when Zhen Ji and Cao Pi went on their midnight stroll out of the palace grounds. They were walking arm in arm adoring the moon and the flowers that glowed in it.

"Isn't it lovely my Lord," Zhen Ji said to Cao Pi, who was looking into the sky. "Is there something wrong, dear?"

"No, my darling. I was just admiring the moon and how its beauty doesn't even compare to yours."

She gently rubbed her head on his shoulder as a sign of appreciation. Cao Pi looked down and petted her silky hair.

They rarely went on walks, especially out of the palace. Zhen Ji would always be ready for occasions like this. Cao Pi was usually too busy for her, but since yesterday Cao Pi started to act differently. Zhen Ji liked this new him.

They were headed slowly into the province when a group of bandits ambushed them.

"Hand over your valuables now!" one of them commanded. More bandits appeared out of the brushes and surrounded the two unwavering generals. They sneered and laughed at Cao Pi and Zhen Ji.

"My lord, whatever shall we do?" Zhen Ji asked sarcastically. She smiled while looking at Cao Pi, who was doing the same.

"My dear, let me handle them. A beauty like you should not go through the trouble of getting rid of these vermin."

She rubbed her head against his shoulder again while he unsheathed his twin blades. Zhen Ji stepped back and pulled out her flute.

"Did you hear what I said?" the same bandit yelled out. The others cheered in agreement.

"Shall I start? I promise that I won't kill them," Zhen Ji said while putting her lips on her flute. Some of the bandits flinched.

The leader of the group walked up to them. "What are you going to do? Play us to death?" he teased.

Cao Pi lifted up his hand signaling Zhen Ji to start. With a small blow into her flute, she commanded the winds to blow the bandits into the air. They screamed in fright as they flew up and down onto the ground. She gave one last blow into her flute making the bandits fly higher into the sky.

With a wave of her hand, the wind held them up in the air. "My dear, I believe it is your turn."

Cao Pi walked up to her and kissed her on the lips for a short time before summoning lightning into his hands. "I dedicate this glorious display to you, my love."

She blushed and reached up to give him a good, long kiss. She slowly departed from his lips, blushing.

"Lightning!" he yelled out, summoning a bolt from the sky shocking one of the bandits. He screamed in agony as it raged through his body.

"It is lovely my dearest." She thanked him by snuggling onto his body. Pleased, he summoned another and another. They yelled out in pain and horror as each of them was struck.

"Ha ha ha ha ha," Cao Pi laughed maniacally. "This is so much fun. I hope you're enjoying this."

"Yes my Lord. Especially since they are up in the air." Zhen giggled before blowing into her flute again, causing them to go even higher. Cao Pi raised his other arm in the air, summoning even more bolts of lightning from the sky. The bolts struck all of them at the same time before Zhen Ji finished them off with a gust of wind.

"That was wonderful my sweet," Cao Pi said to Zhen Ji, who put her flute away. Likewise, Cao Pi sheathed his swords and wrapped his arms around her thin body.

"I have an even better display waiting for you waiting in my room." Zhen Ji put her arms around his head before being lifted into Cao Pi's arms. He clearly understood what she meant.

They turned around and headed back to the palace. They walked a few steps before one of the bandits fell from the sky. The two lovers kissed each other one more time as the bodies dropped from the sky, squirming.

This chapter was hard to write. I'm not a romantic guy but I tried my best, but it sounds so cheesy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading it. Sorry, I had this great idea, but I guess it didn't turn out longer than I expected.


	5. Anger and Rage

I would like to give a big aww to the end of summer. I will miss thee very much. Anyway, sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I was busy with housework and also playing Maplestory. It was so addictive. Sorry for the long wait. My writing should get better because I am taking English 101 this semester, so anyway, I should be updating more often because I can't play anymore video games. (

(Wu characters: WHAT TOOK SO LONG?)

MY BAD. I had work and this game was…

(Wu characters: JUST START WRITING!)

sweat drop

Disclaimer: KOEI owns all the Dynasty Warriors characters, not me. This goes for every chapter that I write. Yes, I am that lazy.

Chapter 5: Anger and Rage

Lu Xun rode on his horse at an incredibly fast pace. The night already cloaked him in the shadows to hide him from his comrades. Tears ran down his cheeks as he clenched his horse tighter. H never before did what he did. It was unexpected, even Gan Ning wouldn't have done it.

(Flashback)

Lu Xun stared into space annoyed by Sun Jian's talking about their plan to attack Wei. Every general already knew what his or her power was, except for Lu Xun. He felt left out as he still couldn't discover what it was. This annoyed him the most because he was always informed about everything that had to do with attacking an enemy force. Lu Xun could only grumble as the rest of the generals received their orders without him.

"Is it agreed then?" Sun Jian asked everyone. They all approved except for Lu Xun. He only turned around in his chair and crossed his arms. Everybody just looked at him as his attitude grew worse.

"Lord Lu Xun, please don't be discouraged," pleaded Da Qiao. She always had a sort of crush on Lu Xun, although he was oblivious to her feelings. Sun Ce knew about this but didn't mind. She got up from her chair and knelt by Lu Xun, putting her hand on his lap. "Nobody wanted these powers. It just happened unexpecti…"

"Yeah! To you guys!" Lu Xun shouted back, angry at what she said. "It all happened to you, but not to me. Why can't I be the same as you guys? Must I always be different? Just because I am young, doesn't mean that I have to be treated this way."

"How could you even think that Lord Lu Xun?"

"Just leave me alone!" Lu Xun's voice had a harsh tone in his voice.

Da Qiao lowered her head in surprise as he yelled that to her and everybody else in the room. She knew Lu Xun for a long time and she never saw him as angry as now. His voice scared her for the first time. Da Qiao withdrew her hand from his lap and quietly walked outside, Sun Ce following her while he cursed at Lu Xun. She ran down the hall and to her quarters, Sun Ce following slowly.

Everybody was appalled by what Lu Xun just did. They always thought of him as a kind and caring man, but this was definitely not like him. Xiao Qiao still stared at the door hoping that her sister would come back. Zhou Yu motioned for her to sit down.

"Lu Xun…what is the meaning of this?" Sun Quan demanded.

"How can you treat her that way?" asked Lu Meng.

"Get my sister back you meanie!" Xiao Qiao yelled at Lu Xun.

Soon, every one started asking questions and demanding answers for them. Lu Xun didn't bother to listen.

"How stupid can you be?" Gan Ning jumping up from his chair.

"Not as idiotic as you, Ning," Ling Tong whispered to Huang Gai while leaning back into his chair. The answer made Huang Gai laugh.

Fed up with all the commotion, he sprang up from his chair and darted out of the room, ignoring the orders of even Sun Jian. A fire of rage erupted in his heart as he stomped his way toward the stalls, leaving burnt marks on the floor. Servants stuck their heads out of rooms and looked at Lu Xun as he continued his way outside.

"I had enough of this," he said to himself.

He headed toward the stalls, and flung the doors open, leaving burnt spots where his hands touched the doors. Inside, the room was musky, and filled with the scent of the horses' droppings. He walked over to his horses stall and pried the door off its hinges. It burst into flame while the other steeds started panicking. Lu Xun grabbed his horse's reigns and strapped them onto his horse. He calmed the animal down and with a swift jump, mounted the horse. Size was no problem for him.

He forced his heels into the horse and it gave out a cry. Lu Xun guided it out of the stall and into the courtyard where other generals were puzzled by his sudden outburst of anger. Surprisingly, Da Qiao stood outside with the rest of them. Lu Xun looked into her eyes only to see worry, sadness, and anger in them. None of the generals tried to stop him; they knew that they couldn't change Lu Xun's mind.

_Please be okay lord Lu Xun._ Da Qiao wished in her mind.

Lu Xun was brought to tears as he looked into Da Qiao's eyes. The love that Da Qiao had for him was gone, and so was the rest of the respect of his former allies. He didn't think about where he was going or when he would stop, all he wanted to do was to run away from it all.

(End Flashback)

Mist appeared before Lu Xun and brought his crying to a stop. His horse slowed down and he dismounted it. Before him, a figure stood in his path, laughing maniacally. Something puzzled Lu Xun. Mist was all around him, but he didn't feel any of it landing on his skin. He put his hand on his head and was surprised to feel that he was burning up.

_Fire! _He said in his mind. A burst of heat flowed through his body and into his palm. He stared looking at it and was amazed to see a tiny spark of a flame.

Okay so that was a crappy way to end this chapter. Sorry for the delay, but I now am back in school and I don't have time to write that often until the morning. Please don't be mad. I'll try and focus on this story more. Thanks for reading, and just as a reminder, if you would like a certain character with a certain element, please include it in your review. Thanks.


	6. The Fire Burns On

And again, I haven't bothered to try and write, but since school is being a real pain, I think that I will have more time to write more chapters. Anyway, I hope that this chapter will be better than the last one. Again, if anyone has a good idea for a cool element for one of the characters then include it in your review please. Thanks for your support and I hope you enjoy reading this. If you see any problems in the story or any confusion, then just tell me or let me know in your reviews. Thanks and enjoy

(Zhao Yun: Is it my turn to be written about?)

(Guan Ping: I wanna go again!)

(Guan Yu: Wait your turn! Besides, it's me that is next.)

Will you all hush? I'll move onto Wei if you don't.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors except for my own created characters. Yeah….

Chapter 6 ( Shu): The Fire Burns On

Guan Ping and Xing Cai ran down the steps leading to the castle. The sun was in the middle of the sky making it the perfect time to train. They both ran down the hills leading to the training grounds to join the other warriors. Ma Chao followed slowly behind gazing at the cherry blossoms that seemed to bloom throughout the year. Xing Cai's and Guan Ping's laughter slowly faded away as he laid his hand on the trunk of a tree. _Such beauty and peace cannot last forever. _Ma Chao's hand tensed up and the tree started to twist, the cherry blossoms falling off and leaving the tree naked. _Even I have it..._

As Xing Cai and Guan Ping neared the training grounds, the war cries of the officers and their men filled their ears. Zhang Fei, Guan Yu, and Liu Bei stood at the middle of the arena facing each other in a fighting stance. With a swift thud of a drum, they were off fighting each other. The sounds of clashing metals echoed throughout the complex. Despite the differences in their weapon lengths, Liu Bei fought well. Xing Cai and Guan Ping were amazed at their show as with the other soldiers glazing at them. With one last slash, Liu Bei surprisingly knocked Guan Yu's weapon from his hand and lifted his sword to Guan Yu's throat. Zhang Fei crept up to Liu Bei, but the results were the same. Both weapons were lying on the ground, only Liu Bei had his sword still.

"Dang Dad, I didn't expect that you would lose," Guan Ping taunted from the sidelines. "Hey Xing, wanna give it a try? Let's give them a performance that they will never forget." Xing Cai answered with a fierce nod and brought out her spear and shield. Similarly, Guan Ping grabbed his sword and proceeded to the center of the arena. The three brothers stepped down and observed with the other officers.

"Let's not go easy on each other, okay Xing?"

"Yes, as expected," she replied.

In a flash, both warriors drew their weapons and hoped to gain the upper hand of the battle. Even though Guan Ping's sword slowed him down, the strength that he wielded matched Xing Cai's speed. She continuously stabbed at Guan Ping, but every time, he ducked behind his sword and followed up with a slash at her shield. He knew that the shield needed to be destroyed and attempted to break it every time he had the chance.

The sparring battle raged on for a few more minutes before they both started showing signs of exhaustion. Guan Yu rooted from the side lines for his son while Liu Bei and Zhang Fei cheered for Xing Cai. The rest of the crowd was silent. Guan Ping could barely hold his weapon up and Xing Cai's feet ached with exhaustion.

"I never expected that you would be this good, Xing," Guan Ping praised.

"I know. Don't underestimate my skills."

A soft wind blew through the arena that gradually increased in temperature. Small eddies formed on the ground near Xing Cai while the crowed nearest to Guan Ping started to feel hot and began to remove various pieces of armor. Guan Yu and Liu Bei noticed this and wondered what phenomenon was happening.

"Brother Liu, is this the work of the enemy?"

"I don't think so Guan Yu. I shall check with Zhuge Liang and confirm what is happening. In the mean time, watch those two carefully and if anything bad happens, send word to Zhuge Liang's quarters. I shall be in there with him." With a bow, Liu Bei excused himself from the arena and proceeded toward Zhuge Liang's location. Zhang Fei approached Guan Yu and wondered where Liu Bei was going.

"Nothing, it's nothing to worry about brother Zhang," Guan Yu assured him.

In the arena, Guan Ping and Xing Cai continued to battle. The wind grew worse and so did the temperature. The battle drew close to where Zhang Fei and Guan Yu were standing and they felt the phenomenon close up. Guan Yu felt hotter while Zhang Fei could barely keep his feet on the ground.

Slowly, Guan Ping looked as if he was surrounded in a ball of flame. Xing Cai's hair and clothes moved fiercely as the wind intensified around her. They both paid no attention to what was happening and kept fighting each other. Every slash that Guan Ping took gave the image of fire a more solid look. Xing Cai's image became vague as she continued to move around the battlefield at an incredible speed. Surprisingly, Guan

Ping still survived the barrage of attacks from Xing Cai.

_The fight in you Guan Ping burns like the fire in you soul. Never lose that._ Xing Cai thought to herself. She wanted to tell him these words but couldn't.

_You move with an incredible speed Xing, so graceful and yet so powerful._ Guan Ping similarly thought.

"This battle has raged on for too long Xing. I'll have to finish you off now."

"Same here. I will win this battle…for you," she said under her breath.

As if it was like instinct, Guan Ping called out to the sky, the word "fire." Xing Cai did the same except she called for "wind." In a flash, the elements obeyed them and came at their summoning. Xing Cai and Guan Ping dropped their weapons and proceeded to fight with their new-found powers. Flames combusted around Guan Ping's hands while the wind lifted Xing Cai off of her feet. Slowly, their physical forms disappeared to nothing except a ball of flame and air.

"What is happening brother?" Zhang Fei nervously asked Guan Yu.

"I don't know. Send word to Zhuge Liang and master Liu Bei about this!" He commanded. _Guan Ping, be safe._

Even in this form, the two were equal in strength.

"TIME TO FINISH THIS!" their voices called out as if they were spread out in the wind. Suddenly, the flames exploded around the arena and worsened as the wind blew even more fiercely. The lucky bystanders got away in time while the rest were swept up in the wind or burned by the fires. In the very middle of the arena there was a vague image of Guan Ping and Xing Cai with their weapons against each other. Neither of them moved for a while until Guan Ping let loose his sword and Xing Cai, her spear. They embraced each other and gently kissed. Their image faded away as the fires grew worse.

At that moment, Liu Bei was inside the hallway leading to Zhuge Liang's room. From outside the opening in the wall, he saw an enormous explosion that could engulf the entire training ground. Feeling afraid at what might have happened, he set off into a sprint and busted into Zhuge Liang's room without introducing his arrival. To his dismay, Zhuge Liang was no where to be found, bringing Liu Bei to the brink of a mental breakdown. He held his head in his hands and hoped that the situation wasn't as bad as he had hoped.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I just barely continued this fic after about…umm...after a lot of months passed by. Sorry this took so long. I didn't have any ideas on what to do so I did something unexpected. Hope you guys liked it even though I suck at writing. I am planning more unexpected things in the story so keep a heads up on what is happening. If you guys see any problems, please notify me and I will try and fix them . Please stay tuned for the next chapter.

(All the DW chars.: HE'S BACK! ...why?)

(Gan Ning: Finally…. )

QUIET! Gan Ning you're gonna get it on your next part!


	7. Changes Arise

So yeah, I hope that this chapter will turn out better than I expected. If there is any confusion about anything, please notify me. Ummm…nothing else to say. Oh yeah, I hope you enjoy this fic. One other thing, I hate writing about Wei.

(Gan Ning: What has a mouth that never talks?)

Its gonna be you soon if you don't be quiet.

(Gan Ning: …)

(Lu Xun: Owned!)

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors is not mine, only my created characters are because they are _that _cool.

Chapter 07: Changes Arise

Night engulfed the land as the moon gave an eerie glow on whatever its light touched. Rain poured from the sky as lighting thrashed the ground. Cao Cao frantically paced about in his throne room. _Where could Sima Yi have gone? Just ditching me like that. This predicament needs our full attention._

Cao Cao walked toward the door and peered out of a window facing the entrance to the Wei kingdom. A bolt of lightning struck a tree in the courtyard and lighted everything for miles. In the distance, he glanced at a silhouette before it fused back into the dark of night. Surprised and scared, he tried to focus on where the figure was, but the night made it impossible to see. He looked out for a while more before a rasping sound echoed in his ears. Scared, Cao Cao slowly took a few steps back before he bumped into something. Too frightened to turn around, he stood still as the rasping sound filled his ears from behind him. _A monster, a demon?_

A bolt of lightning struck outside the window where Cao Cao was just standing and he jolted for the door to his chambers. A firm grip grabbed the back of his garments and hoisted him up into the air. Cao Cao struggled to get free but wasn't able too. Inside himself, he searched for the hidden power that Sima Yi taught him he had. In a second, Cao Cao's hands grew icy cold.

"Ice!" he yelled out while grabbing the hands of his attacker and unleashing his frozen fury. The creature dropped Cao Cao and yelled in pain. He glanced at his attacker to only see Dian Wei with his hands frozen together and the ice creeping down his arms.

"Someone stop this thing!" his voice echoed throughout the hall way.

"Oh, Dian Wei, it is only you. Thank goodness."

"What the hell? Can't you take a joke?

"Sorry, I was just preoccupied," Cao Cao assured him as he grasped Dian Wei's hands. In an instant, the ice broke into a thousand pieces that fell to the floor in a glimmering shine. "Better?"

"Is there a way that you can heat up my hands?" Dian Wei asked with hope in his voice. The pain still surged through his arm.

"Sorry, I don't think I can, but let me try one other thing." Cao Cao grasped Dian Wei's hand and placed them under his, leaving a small space between them. Slowly, the pain went drifted away and Dian Wei felt warmth to the touch.

"How you do that?" he asked in amazement while looking at his hands that took on a pinkish color.

"I just thought that if I cause your hands to freeze, I can unfreeze them in a reversed process," Cao Cao explained, trying to make it simple for Dian Wei to comprehend.

"In a language that I can understand, please."

"I just basically took the cold feeling out of your hands. Understand now?"

"No, but I'll take your word for it."

They both laughed and stared outside the window looking toward the town in the far distance. The rain fell harder than last time, making Cao Cao worry about Sima Yi and the task that he put him through. Before he knew it, another lightning bolt struck a tree in the courtyard.

"Woah, did you see that Dian Wei?" Cao Cao asked in surprise.

"Yea, I've been causing them," he revealed. With a brief flick of his finger, Dian Wei caused another bolt to come down even closer. In the distance, the same silhouette was lighted before returning to the darkness.

"Did you see that?" Cao Cao asked desperately.

"See what?"

"Summon another bolt."

Dian Wei flicked his fingers again and lighted the courtyard. The silhouette was no where to be seen that time.

"Are you feeling okay my lord? You sure there is nothing wrong with you? You have been acting pretty strange."

Cao Cao heard the words, but he paid no attention to them. _Am I going insane? _"Follow me to the entrance! I'm gonna find out what that thing is no matter what."

"My lord, I think you need some rest." Dian Wei said while reaching for Cao Cao's shoulder.

Furiously, Cao Cao grabbed Dian Wei's wrist causing it to freeze up again. "I don't need someone to tell me what to do. I'm fine, leave it at that!"

In the blink of an eye, the ice engulfed Dian Wei's shoulder then edged to the rest of his body. He screamed in horror at what was happening to him. The rest of his body, except his head, was frozen solid. "My…lord…," Dian Wei said, chattering his teeth together from the cold. Cao Cao looked at him with only a glowing bluish tint in his eye. The last thing Dian Wei saw was those eyes. He wasn't the Cao Cao that Dian Wei knew once before. This one was different and so were the others.

Okay, that was a short chapter. Like I said, I hate writing about Wei. Anyway, I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter even though it is notoriously short and lacks importance, but ill incorporate it sooner or later. If you guys have any questions you guys know where to reach me. Also, please review (if you guys feel like it).

(Dian Wei: Am I dead?)

Shhh…I'm not telling.

(Dian Wei: Tell me, I need to know)

The only thing that you need to know is how bad you comprehend things.

(Gan Ning: My turn?)

You guys are really starting to become a pest, you know that?

(All DW chars.: Yes.)


	8. The Power of Love

Yea, I got more time to write more fics. Being a senior is great. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic and blah blah blah. I like writing about Shu and Wu most because I know what happens in there most of the time. Wei is like, bleh… So yea, enjoy the fic, R&R, and anything else you guys want to do, except for stealing my masterpieces.

(Lu Xun: My turn?)

(Gan Ning: My turn?)

(Lu Meng: My turn?)

Shut up you people. I'm writing about whoever I want to, now leave me alone.

(Cao Cao: My turn?)

Some one help me…

Disclaimer: Dynasty is owned by this one company, not me. I wish I owned them so badly. cries

Chapter 08: The Power of Love

(Lu Xun's P.O.V.)

"Chain him up," a voice said near Lu Xun. His head throbbed with pain while the rest of his body felt numb. Lu Xun tried to detect where the sound was coming from, but the voice echoed throughout the room. The rattling of chains were close by and soon, Lu Xun felt the cold steel against his hands and feet. He could barely open his eyes and see where he was.

"Where…am…I?" Lu Xun struggled to say before losing his energy and nearly passing out.

"In the territory of Wei," a familiar voice said with a terrible laugh. The last thing Lu Xun heard was the laughter.

(Meanwhile, at the territory of Wu)

"Has anybody seen Lord Lu Xun?" Da Qiao asked various generals and workers in the palace. She ran throughout the kingdom and even to the village unguarded in order to find him. Sadly, her efforts were in vain. She checked every nook and cranny but was unable to find a trace of him. Lu Xun's room was thoroughly inspected, but none of the searchers found anything that would lead them to where he would be. Practically the whole kingdom was forced into searching for him.

"I don't see what the problem is. Lu Xun had no reason to act the way he did," Ling Tong complained to Gan Ning who sat up on a tree branch, away from the sight of Da Qiao.

"Recall what he said at Da Qiao," Gan Ning replied while lying down on a few branches. "He said something about not knowing what his power was. According to him, we all knew ours, except for him. I guess he felt left out. It's a big difference to what he is used to, being our strategy leader."

"Dang, Gan Ning. I can't believe that you said something smart for once. You're changing too, I think."

Ling Tong started to laugh before a thick branch fell into his lap.

"I'm above you. Who knows what I am capable of."

"Gan Ning!" a womanly voice called out from across the courtyard.

"He's over here Da!" Ling Tong shouted back.

"Who's side are you on anyway, Ling? When I get through with you, imma make you disappear."

A gust of wind blew right past Ling Tong and into the tree where Gan Ning dwelled, forcing him to nearly fall out. Da Qiao ran up to Ling Tong as he pointed upward into the tree.

"There you are Lord Gan Ning, where have you been?" Da Qiao scolded him. "I have been looking everywhere for you. I need you to check the ports along the coast to see if there are any boats that have left since last night."

"But that can take forever," Gan Ning complained while trying to climb up higher into the tree. "And I don't feel like it."

Angered, Da Qiao pulled out her fan and waved once into the tree, blowing off leaves into the current that she produced. Gan Ning was nearly swept away, but he held onto a branch with his arms and legs.

"Come on Gan Ning, you don't want to help a damsel in distress?" Ling Tong said jokingly.

"I see nothing about a damsel in her," Gan Ning replied while clinging onto the branch harder.

"What did you just say!" Da Qiao screamed at him. With a few more waves of her fans, Gan Ning nearly lost his grip.

"I, umm…Ling, please talk to her. I don't want to die."

With a mischievous look, Ling Tong leaned down to whisper into Da Qiao's ear. "He called you desperate and ugly."

Infuriated, Da Qiao pulled out her second fan and started to violently conjure up wind gusts to force Gan Ning out of the tree. He, along with the branch he held onto, was swept high into the air. Gan Ning hovered there for a moment before descending from the great height. He landed with a thud on his back, dazed and confused. Ling Tong gasped for air on the ground, nearly collapsing from his laughter.

Da Qiao walked up to Gan Ning and pulled on his ear and started to drag him toward Ling Tong. Gan Ning's eyes were misplaced in his head, but he still remained conscious.

"And as for you Ling, didn't I say to check the stables?"

In an instant, Ling Tong stopped laughing and thought to himself. "Maybe…umm…you look pretty today Da Qiao."

She gave him a smile before he felt a hot pain flow through his ear. "Let's go check right now then, shall we?" Da Qiao said while tugging on Ling Tong's ear, as a sign to follow. "I can't believe you two. Can't even follow simple directions. I swear, you guys don't care about anybody but yourselves. I bet Lu Xun would not act like this. Acting like slackers…." Da Qiao walked toward the stables with their ears in her hands, dragging them. Ling Tong protested but the sound of her voice overpowered his words.

Looking at them walk away, the rest of the officers stood behind them.

"I'm glad I'm not them," Huang Gai said to Lu Meng.

"I swear, that Da Qiao can be a handful sometimes," he replied.

"That's the power of love for you. It causes people to change in many ways unexpectedly," Zhou Yu said, standing away from the crowd. "I'm glad Xiao Qiao is not like that."

"Zhou Yu! What are you doing here?" Xiao Qiao called from a few feet down the hallway. Her fans were drawn out and her hair was split in places.

"Umm…nothing my dearest wife. I was just talking about how gorgeous you look today," Zhou Yu tried to convince her with a gentle smile.

She returned it then looked at the other officers crowding around the window. The looked frightened and were huddled together.

"And you guys are doing what? Didn't my sister have something for you to do? Don't make me do to you what I did to the other slackers."

With one sweep of her two fans, Xiao Qiao blew the scared officers across the hallway. They all crashed into the wall and scattered around. Frantically, they tried to stand up, but were unable to.

"I said get to it!" Xiao Qiao said, threatening to use another gust of wind.

_How did I get myself into this mess?_ Zhou Yu said to himself while cowering in fear out of sight from the horrifying sister.

Okay, I like the way this chapter turned out. Anyway, please read and review, if you feel like it. I should have another chapter up by tomorrow considering that I have time between my classes. Anyway, if you have any questions, you know how to reach me.

(Lu Xun: Why is my part so short?)

Because, I compared it to your height.

(Lin Tong: Why am I the bad guy?)

Because, you're mean.

(Gan Ning: Why do I sound so stupid?)

Because…you just are.


	9. Tainted Beauty

How much do I so hate writer's block. Anyway, I hope this chapter turns out greater than I had hoped. Since its Shu, this should be interesting. Well, yea……..please just enjoy the fic. Please R&R if you guys feel like it.

(Gan Ning: …)

(Cao Pi: …)

silence

What, no complaints or something?

silence

Anything?

silence

………

Disclaimer: (Da Qiao: Please don't hurt the writer. He doesn't own the Dynasty Warriors franchise or anything to do with it, except for the creations of his. _Why do I have to say it?_)

Chapter 09: Tainted Beauty

The sunset against the horizon gave the ocean a more relaxing feeling. Even though the waves were rough, Yue Ying paid no mind to the way her boat violently rocked to the current. She leaned against the railing of the wooden ship and looked directly into the sun.

_How perfect would life be if beauty, such as this, would never die? _All Yue Ying thought about on her sea traveling was how much she loved the ocean. Ever since she discovered her power over water, she has been connected with it than ever before. The sun shone the ocean's and Yue Ying's beauty.

"Lady Yue Ying, we are about to dock," a crew member notified before standing at the opposite rail of where she stood. He signaled the workers at the other pier to prepare the ties for the boat.

"Can't we please just stay for a little while?" Yue Ying asked with a most gentle voice. She slowly turned around and smiled at the worker. He stared at her and was hypnotized by her gorgeous looks. The way the sunset shone on Yue Ying made her more beautiful compared to the water. Her looks were enticing and made the worker turn red.

"I guess so…" he stuttered out, amazed and enticed.

"Thank you very much," Yue Ying said gratefully. She didn't want to be separated from the water. With a wave of her hand, she pulled the water up toward her and gazed at how it danced freely in the air. The crew member was dazed at her and wondered how she was doing that.

"Umm, please excuse me. I need to talk to my crew." With a graceful bow, he excused himself and went below deck.

Feeling pleased with him for leaving her alone, she drew up more water. It contorted its shape before taking the form of Zhuge Liang.

"Oh my husband, where have you gone? Your darling wife needs to have a talk with you." With a firm clench of her hand, the figure broke into many droplets before dropping back into the sea. "I'll be so happy when you are out of the picture. Of course it would be a waste of your talent. Oh well, Zhuge Liang dieing would be the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Lady Yue Ying," Jiang Wei said while walking onto the deck.

"Oh. Lord Jiang Wei, what a surprise to see you here. Need anything from me?" Yue Ying said with a gentle smile while looking at him. Unlike the other worker, Jiang Wei saw through her ploy. Unmoved by this gesture, he approached her. A hint of nervousness could be seen in her face, contorting the gentle smile into a noticeable fake one.

"I just was wondering why you are out here, all by yourself. Lately, I have been noticing the number of crew members decreasing on this ship since we left the pier. Do you know where they could have gone?" Jiang Wei interrogated her.

"I'm sorry, have you recounted them, I'm sure that they are here. I've been up here all by myself, all alone." Seductively, Yue Ying reached for the string that tightened her garment around her neck and loosened it. "Are you sure that there is nothing I can do for you?"

"Yes, actually there is. I'm sure that you know we were given special abilities. But, do you know why? Ever since we discovered our powers, we have been gradually changing."

"Your point is?"

"My point is that some of us have been using our gifts for good and some abuse them. I, for one, will not abuse this gift. On the other hand, you do," Jian Wei explained while coming closer to Yue Ying.

"How could you say such a thing Lord Jiang Wei, haven't I treated you with the respect you deserve since I met you?" Yue Ying asked while grasping the rail for support. Disgusted, Jiang Wei called out to the bottom of the ship to head toward the dock.

"This little trip is presumably, over," he finalized.

"How can you be so heartless, Lord Jiang Wei?"

As the ship edged closer to the pier, Yue Ying's body started to shake violently. She thought about her and the water being separated. She wanted to stay as close as she could to the water, but being on land was unacceptable.

"Lord Jiang Wei, can't we just stay for a little while longer?" Yue Ying panicked. Her eye twitched violently, but Jiang Wei's body was turned around toward land, unable to see. "Please?"

"Sorry, but you are needed at the kingdom. Zhuge Liang has gone missing."

"But, I don't want to go! The water, I need it!" Yue Ying said with a tone of violence in her voice. Her hands shook violently, unable to be controlled. "We should not be separated. We _shall _not be separated!"

The waves around the boat started to get rougher the closer they got to the dock. Yue Ying waved her hands in a similar gesture like before and the water reacted to the action. Her movements were smooth, yet firm. A wave rose up from the side of the ship closest to Jiang Wei. Surprised, Jiang Wei glanced over at Yue Ying that was summoning the water to do her bidding. Behind him, it formed into a similar figure of a fist before it crashed into Jiang Wei. He was thrown and landed with a thud against the mast, stunned and aching. He lied there unmoving while the water slowly engulfed his body.

"You forced me Jiang Wei. Now you die."

With more movements of her hands, the water obeyed and started to drag Jiang Wei to the edge of the boat. He was still unconscious as he was dragged to the murky depths below.

Yea, if you have any questions, please tell me. I should have another fic up soon, so keep a heads up. I hope you guys liked it and blah blah blah. Anyway, thanks for reading.

silence

Hello?

silence

SOMEONE TALK ALREADY!


	10. Rainy Loss

Ok, I have to do Wei again. groans Why can't they be interesting? Oh well, there's nothing I can do except write a good fic. Anywayz, I hope this fic will turn out better than I expected and all the other stuff. Thanks for reading. I can't believe that I have reached the 10th chapter. Thanks for your support. If you guys have any specific element(s) that you would like to see in a character, please include it in your review. Right now, I have a very repetitive list of what elements characters have. I need more elements but I can't think of any. If you guys have any suggestions, put it in your review. So yeah, I better get started on the fic, class is gonna start soon.

(Gan Ning: Haha, you have class!)

Why is it that you are the only one talking? Give the others a chance.

(Gan Ning: Make me!)

Fine, you'll pay for that in the future chapters.

Note: I just want to warn you guys that things will get very inappropriate. Read if you like, I'll try and keep the intensity of it down.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors is owned by KOEI. If I owned it, it would probably be the same thing but with different characters.

Chapter 10: Rainy Loss

Zhen Ji and Cao Pi stayed outside during most of the storm. Thanks to her wind abilities she was able to repel the droplets of water from hitting them. Cao Pi, on the other hand, had a little fun by conjuring lightning and striking trees ablaze. He laughed maniacally that often scared Zhen Ji. Like some of the officers that they observed, Cao Pi was changing, but Zhen Ji still felt the same. Every time Cao Pi would look at her, she would just nervously smile then look away.

"My dearest, you look displeased. What is troubling you?" Cao Pi asked with the same maniacal smile he had on a few moments before.

Nervously, Zhen Ji replied, "Nothing my Lord. Shall we just head back top the palace so that we can escape the storm?"

"Nonsense, who would want to ruin a perfectly fun time out here in the rain?"

"You can, but I want to go home. My stomach is aching and I want to rest. We have been out long enough for tonight. Besides, you need to rest for the upcoming battle." At that moment, Zhen Ji increased her pace toward the palace. She felt nervous around him. Cao Pi no longer felt that gentle, yet strong attitude of his when she is around him.

"Where are you going at such a fast speed, my dear?" With one arm, he grabbed Zhen Ji around her hips and pulled her near. She silently shrieked and tried to look away from his frightening face. "You look more beautiful in the rain." With his free arm, Cao Pi gentle rubbed one of Zhen Ji's legs. Her skin was soft and cold from the rain. His hand seemed to slip off every time he would try and get a grip on them.

"My Lord…please stop," Zhen Ji protested, but was unable to control the urge to be near him. She liked the attention and craved more of it. Zhen Ji knew that she had to get away from him, but she could not fight the temptation.

He continued rubbing her skin while slowly ascending her body. He felt the curves of her body, and the warmth underneath her skin. He pulled her closer, their hips touching each other. Zhen Ji tried to push him away, but her arms felt weak underneath his strong body. He overpowered her and continued his caressing of her. She trembled with excitement, but she knew that it was wrong.

As they continued, Cao Pi started to put more force into his actions. He started to plant gentle kisses against her neck. Surprised by how much he could do, she let him proceed cautiously. Things started to get out of hand as he reached toward her hair and tugged on it, pulling her head up and exposing more of her neck.

"It hurts," Zhen Ji said while trying to release her hair from his grip.

"It has been a long time, don't you agree? I'm sure we can just continue for a few minutes." He started to get rougher with every second and she tried frantically to push him away. Cao Pi held her tight and proceeded while she screamed for help.

(Meanwhile, inside the main hall)

Multiple officers spent their time inside the main hall when there was a storm. It was big enough to accommodate everyone working inside the palace and more. Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan sat at one table and continued their game of who can drink the most alcohol. Bottles overfilled the table and scattered on the ground. Other warriors and fighters cheered them on from the sidelines.

Xu Huang and Xu Zhu sat at another table with empty meal plates. Zhang Liao accompanied them and had the most plates stacked up on his side. Xu Huang barely had five, while Xu Zhu had more than twenty plates. Pang De leaned against a wall, watching over their games. The wind blew violently outside, making Pang De worry about Cao Pi and Zhen Ji. Unlike him, Cao Ren was ready at the entrance to the main hall to greet Zhen Ji and Cao Pi on their safe return. Something troubled him however. Something Cao Ren told him that something was wrong.

"Yo, Ren…hic…join us!" Xiahou Dun called out. Xiahou Yuan lied sleeping on the table.

"No thank you. I must wait for Lord Cao Pi and Lady Zhen Ji. They haven't gotten back from their 'walk.'"

"Never mind about them…hiccup...I'm sure they are fine."

"I wish I could believe you." Just then, a high pitched scream of someone echoed throughout the halls. The voice sounded vaguely familiar to Cao Ren, but he didn't know for whom or what. _Zhen Ji!_

Despite his short figure, Cao Ren was quick and swift while trying to head to the front gate.

(Outside in the rain)

Zhen Ji rested on the ground, her outfit torn to on the side, up to her waist. The wind around her broke, letting the water fall freely onto her. She looked terrified. Cao Pi stood over her, a grim look on his face. Combined with his long black hair, a foul aura surrounded him. He smiled frighteningly and grabbed Zhen Ji by the neck with one hand. With her two hands, she tried to release herself from his grip, but Cao Pi was too much for her. She choked while hanging from his hand and soon, her sight started to get blurry.

Before she blacked out, she heard the sounds of doors crashing against walls and the shout of Cao Ren's voice.

"Let her go!" he shouted toward the figure in the dark. Due to the rain and the night, Cao Pi was hidden.

"She is mine," Cao Pi replied with and eerie hissing sound before throwing Zhen Ji over his shoulder and sprinting away in to the woods. Cao Ren gave chase, his shield protecting his head from the rain and his short sword tucked away into its sheath.

Yay, another chapter done. Anyway, I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review if you feel like it. Thanks for your support and I hope that his will turn out greater that expected.

(Zhen Ji: WHY DOES THAT HAPPEN TO ME!)

I know, I didn't want to, but I thought it would increase the drama. I warned the reader about that, so there is no major prob…

(Cao PI: Am I the devil/demon or anything like that?)

No, but you are…

(Gan Ning: do you really think I'm stupid?"

In some aspects, yes, but don't worry, things are subjected to change.


	11. Broken Spirit

Yea, another chapter, me happy. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I will. Blah blah blah same thing now LET'S GET ONTO THE STORY!

(Ling Tong: my turn, MY TURN!)

Not yet, you still need to make fun of Gan Ning.

(Gen Ning: I heard that.)

There's more where that came from.

Disclaimer: KOEI owns Dynasty Warriors. How many times must I repeat this?

Chapter 11: Broken Spirit

By the time Lu Xun fully recovered, it was too late. The dark and damp dungeon started to mess with his mind. He wondered if he was ever going to get out of there. Even a master strategist like him couldn't think of a way to escape. Guards were positioned outside of his cell and the walls were made of rock.

_Not much that I can do here._

Scars shone all over his body from the various beatings and lashing that he has regularly gotten, supervised by Sima Yi. Lu Xun frantically tried to think of a way out, but all seemed lost. It was either to try and escape and die trying or wait till reinforcements come and still risk his death. Either way, the road ahead would be perilous.

"Lunch time!" a guard called out while bringing a plate consisting only of bread to Lu Xun's cell. As the guard approached the cell door, the guards unlocked it and escorted the other man inside. Lu Xun kept his head down the whole time, not wanting to acknowledge their presence.

In a soft clatter, the plate dropped to the floor in front of Lu Xun. "You know, we don't have to feed you?" one of the guards chuckled then the other two started to laugh. "What, not even a thank you? Lord Sima Yi would be pretty upset with your attitude. He could easily dispose of you and you wouldn't be able to do a thing."

Without thinking, the enraged general sprung his head up, anger showing on his scornful face. Being stuck in the territory of Wei was bad enough for him and the insults made everything worse.

"I guess you generals are not that tough after all. I mean, look how easily you were captured. I bet you didn't even put up a fight."

"Shut up!" Lu Xun yelled out, his pride hurt and spirit on fire. He struggled to get out of the chains binding him, but to no effect. Tears welled in his eyes at his embarrassment and anger.

"Crying now? How unbecoming. I'm not even sure why Wu wanted you to be one of their officers. Probably it was pity that made them accept you," the guard continued to taunt. In a sudden enlightenment, Lu Xun's rage disappeared. The guard went on with his insults.

"Just face it. Wu would be better off without you. Now they have to save you and still watch out for Wei's power." The insults drained Lu Xun's confidence in him at each passing moment. He realized that everyone did not need him for anything. Zhou Yu was a much better strategist and often more adored that Lu Xun. Memories of loneliness and despair flashed through his mind.

"Well, I guess I should leave you to your meal Lord Lu Xun. Oh, please excuse my language, General Lu Xun. Where are my manners? What I want to say is: I should leave you to your meal, maggot," the guard said before heading out the cell door. He laughed maniacally as he slowly left the dungeon room.

_Is everything he said true? Am I really a maggot? Am I that useless?_

Darkness and despair engulfed Lu Xun and with that, the last hope that he ever had was gone. The two guards positioned at the door unchained Lu Xun before returning to their posts. The broken general sat in his cell, unmoving. Everything seemed to fade away from him, leaving him feeling cold and alone.

_Wu doesn't need me._

Night started to creep over the land, but that didn't prevent Da Qiao and her persistence. She hid in a few trees just outside the kingdom of Wu. She resisted the urge to sleep, despite how exhausted she was from the search. Her last hope was entrusted to one of her dear friends. Da Qiao had one of her fans out and ready to attack if trouble would have been included in this dangerous plan.

"Milady," a soft voice called out from behind a tree. After hearing this, Da Qiao was wide awake again. She dropped down from the tree without a sound.

"Den Xian, where are you?" Da Qiao called out to the air. In a moment, a bush rustled beside her and a feminine figure emerged from behind it.

"Why have you called me out so late?" the feminine voice asked while embracing Da Qiao in a hug.

"I have a favor to ask you."

I even surprise myself sometimes evil laughter Anyway, thanks for reading. I know this chapter may not sound that important, but I have something good in store for this event. If you need anything clarified, please tell me. So yeah, review if you guys want to.


End file.
